Dragon Child
by NightFuryx
Summary: a Viking or a dragon? which one. a 8 month year old baby had been raise by dragon. she soon had been discover and taken to Berk to know which tribe she is from. all the years in Berk, all she do is cause trouble and destruction because she need someone to understand her and help her through her trouble. help her understand what is family
1. Chapter Prologue

**This is my first story, I hope you enjoy and don't own the this show**

**CHAPTER PROLOGUE**

_**- 11 years ago -**_

_Landing on one of the island, an unknown Viking tribe crews exited the ship with only four men and a mother and two eight month old children in her arms._

_They found some dragons and observed their behavior and reaction while writing it down._

_They stayed on the island for a while when they heard a catapult launch from the sea. Rushing to the sea, they saw their tribe is being attack by Berserker tribe._

_The men leaded the mother to the forest avoid being seen, but didn't know some of the Berserker Vikings had landed behind them._

_They ran deeper into the forest to protect the mother and the two children._

_Suddenly, they were located and ambushed by four Berserkers. They wanted to kill them along with the two children._

_The Berserker Vikings charged and the other Vikings did the same to protect the mother and children._

_She watched from tree frighten for her babies as she quieted them down so they don't brought too much attention. She hid couple times avoiding the enemy doesn't see her hiding._

_What the adults doesn't now, the youngest daughter saw a Deadly Nadder staring titling her head. She waved toward the dragon somehow calling the dragon to her._

_The four men surrounded the last Berserker corner him to the tree. They watched him looking behind for some reason; however still readying their weapons for any sudden movement._

_The Berserker Viking did an unforgivable tactic that he needed to be killed. _

_He quickly grabbed the daughter from the mother. She ran out the behind the tree and saw her baby is being use a hostage._

_She screamed making the oldest son to cry while the four Viking readied their weapons once they find an opening to kill._

_The Berserker laughed evil pointing his sword at the baby's heart if they do anything to make him goes for the kill._

_He noticed her is getting scare while they are glaring at him for doing this cowardly move._

_Out of nowhere, she started to cry in fear filling forest hearing the cries of help. The capturer groaned in pain of the crying and the other scouted back away from the cry._

_The son can felt the youngest sibling fear._

_The Berserker glared at the baby and raised the sword going to stab her. The mother screamed more and one of the Viking was about to throw his ax when all of them heard a dragon roar._

_They looked at the trees and saw a Deadly Nadder appeared from the trees glaring mad. They gasped shock to see the baby's cry called a dragon for help._

_The Deadly Nadder glared around to see who had the crying baby and found a Berserker holding the crying daughter. It growled closing to him showing its fang and the spines on its tail._

_Before he could ready his sword, he was stabbed from the back dropping the baby to the ground. She rolled toward the dragon still crying from fear._

_The Deadly Nadder cuddled the baby calming her down surprising everyone seeing the unexpected from the baby._

_The mother just saw her daughter called a dragon to her recuse. If any of the Berserker tribe saw that then they will used her to fight again the dragon as a tool for victory._

_Voices were heard and everyone, even the dragon, turned to the sound and saw more Berserkers coming from the opposite direction._

_Before the men were about to do something, the Deadly Nadder grabbed the baby with its mouth and flew somewhere no Vikings know._

_The Viking with a hammer was about to chase after the dragon when the mother told him and the other don't and returned the ship. They looked at her like a heartless mother doesn't want to raise her child._

_However they noticed in her eyes she isn't joking and nodded, they rushed to their ship and set sail to the other out sail._

_One of the Viking started to ask why she let the Deadly Nadder take her child even though the dragon saved her child. She replied if the Berserkers or Outcast knew about her daughter then they will use her and focus the child for their war against the dragon._

_They looked at each other surprise and nodded understand as they also heard the child has a __**very**__ special gift that she can't explain._

_They had arrived to the other and the chief hopped over to his wife while she told him everything what just happen. The chief looked surprise and shock as he nodded understand the solution._

_They had to pray their daughter will survive as one of the dragon and the son as a proud chief to follow his father's footsteps._

_**- 5 years ago -**_

_A ship, from Berk, landed to an island, where the unknown tribe was, to search for metal. Stoick the Vast, the chief, exited the ship with Gobber, Spitelout, and two other Vikings following him._

_They walked through the forest searching for any rocks as they encountered a Deadly Nadder nest in a cave._

_They readied their weapons and entered with caution of any dragon attack. As they enter, Stoick saw the nest completely destroy and two died Vikings laid next to the nest._

_He saw the mother and three hatchlings lay on the ground and the two Vikings are from the Berserkers tribe._

_As he looked around observing what happen there, he and Gobber heard a scream from the back in pain. They turned around readying their weapons when they saw a __**very**__ unexpected to be here with the dragon._

_They watched a five or six year old girl, cover with oversize Berserker uniform and a larger scar coming the left top eye to the right cheek, biting on Spitelout's leg._

_They can see tiny blood pouring Spitelout's leg from her biting. They thought how that is possible a child bite do that._

_Stoick rushed over to grab the child and saw the child has tiny fangs of a dragon. He never saw something like this happen in his life._

_Spitelout was about to kill the child when Stoick stopped him and told everyone they will take the child back to Berk._

_They gave a look dropping their mouths to the ground and eyes opening wide while the child glared and growled at the chief angry. He can see tears pouring and her eyes are red from crying._

_They returned to the ship and shipped back to Berk with the child tired up and unable to move._

_Two hours of sailing, they returned telling the villagers they don't have any mental and will goes out to sea to found metal tomorrow and found an unexpected guest with them._

_The other villagers rushed over to the chief to see he has a wild Dragon Child in his hand struggling to escape and wanting to bite his face._

_The children gathered around next to their parents to see a child, like them, raised by dragons and here in Berk._

_Stoick handed the Dragon Child to one of the women and told them to get her some clothes and bring her to the Great Hall to think what to do with her. Also, he told them to cover her mouth and hand with something she doesn't scratch or bite them._

_Thirty minutes of struggling, the women arrived with the child doesn't look __**too**__ happy on their face. They told the chief he own them for doing this and telling him what happen while getting her some clothes to wear._

_However, he doesn't need to know and took a good guess what happen since all of them are dealing with a child __**raise**__ by dragon._

_They tired her to a pillar with ropes tires around the child's ankles, waist, wrist, and cover her hands with a bag._

_Watching her struggling to escape and trying to break the rope, the chief doesn't know what to do with her since she is the first without a human family and with both her families, maybe one, died._

_Who will take her in? Who will raise her?_

_Gobber thought an idea, but isn't a good idea of all ideas._

_Midnight has come and Stoick told Gobber to put her in a cell for now since she is too wild to be kept in the house. He also told some of the other villagers to stop by at the cell once a while to keep check of her._

_Couple days pasted and the Dragon Child hasn't calmed down and Stoick started to think why he brought her to Berk._

_He had brought his son with him since he just stepped by to see the child._

_Hiccup first noticed how her teeth are just like dragon fang, all of them, and somewhat sharp. He told his father about her teeth._

_The father replied he noticed about her teeth as well when he picked her up to see closely. He even told his son she bit Spitelout's leg bleeding through her biting._

_Hiccup opened his eyes interesting as he continued watching the Dragon Child behind his father._

_Soon later, Gobber came with a bowl of meat and gave the bowl the child._

_They watched her slowly reaching the bowl and ate the meat like a true dragon. Realizing now, they had to think a name for her since she doesn't has a name at all._

_While Stoick and Gobber decided a name for her, Hiccup watched her eat her meat carefully chewing the meat while growling. He titled his head thinking he has thought a name for her already._

_He calledgetting their attention and saw them looking down as he told he thought a name. They completely turned to him and heard her name will be Fang because her teeth._

_Thinking about for a moment, they agreed the name is suitable for her and turned to see her finish her lunch as she noticed their glancing._

_She glared at them again growling while showing off her teeth she isn't afraid of them._

_Fang… that will be her name for now on till forever._

_This is it for the _Prologue_ and I will have the next chapter up soon with the next chapter of _**Tigress Deep Memory**_, for those who read Kung Fu Panda, and rewrite the chapter in _**Soul Eater**_, for any who read and/or watch the show. Please leave a comment what you think and wait for the next chapter_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I  
**

* * *

_This is Berk._

_It's twelve days north of hopelessness and few degrees south of freezing to death._

_It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._

_My village. In the word, sturdy._

_It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new._

_We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets._

_The only problems are the pests._

_You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes._

_We have… dragons._

* * *

_- Present -_

"FANG!"

A yell heard from the bakery.

The villagers rushed over to the shop to see what happen.

It has to be the twins or the Dragon Child, they don't know. All they knew is the twins love to cause trouble and the Dragon Child cause trouble to let out her anger.

Stoick and Gobber rushed over to see the bakery in person, with a little expected knowing who done it.

The inside of the bakery covered in flour and eggs spread on the walls and floor. Hand and foot prints showed on the flour, also few missing breads gone.

They knew who it is now.

Stoick started to redden glaring and twitching in anger while Gobber sighed smacking his forehead unbelievable how one teen do so much damage.

A twelve year old Viking girl saw the destruction in the bakery from the back.

She groaned annoyance of this terrible behavior. She left the crowd to look for her before the adults can find her first.

If they can find her.

"I want every search party to every area where she can be and bring her to me!" Stoick yelled ordering his villagers.

Some nodded and started to search while the other left to do their own business and/or helped the clean up to the bakery.

Stoick and Gobber headed to the Great Hall leaving the other to help fix and clean up the shop.

Gobber chuckled behind Stoick's back finding funny. He saw his face turning red; the chief's face turned red only from the twin, but mostly on the Dragon Child.

"I always she has an anger issue, but at the bakery, that is a different story. They didn't do anything to her, what's up with that?" he asked curiously.

The chief heard what he said then sighed annoyance. "What am I going to do with her Gobber? I had Hiccup to deal with. i don't want to give another lecture to another who doesn't listen." He said mumbling.

"Aye. But you do and have to watch her till we'll find out what tribe she is from, with that, she _is_ your problem." Stoick glared at him mad.

"_No_. she is _Hiccup_ and the _other's_ problem."

Gobber nodded understanding as he remembered about the other. "How _is_ everything going with them? Making any process?" he asked interesting what the chief's answer will say.

"What you think?" the chief replied with a snap. "Snotlout and the twins _aren't_ making any process." He slid his hand like a knocking anyone at the neck.

"That is an understandable on that one." Gobber agreed.

"Fishlegs isn't making any process through his…" Gobber helped out. "Doubting of teaching, a coward, scare of her, flinches like a sheep, do you want to me to continue?"

"No need." The chief continued about the teens. "Hiccup is… well, Hiccup." He turned and saw him nodded understanding.

"What about Astrid?" Gobber asked stopping.

Stoick turned around to talk about her resort, which it is observes, when he heard a roar from a familiar teen. He and Gobber turned to the sound and saw the search party rushing out the way from something.

Two girls rolled out the wood fighting while continued rolling down the path.

"Do you want to continue?"

"No need."

They stood at that spot stun and amaze how only she knows where the Dragon Child is. Once the Dragon Child left and hid somewhere on the island, Astrid always knew where she could be, even in the dark.

"Do you want to go quietly and nicely or I will have to use force?" Astrid asked press on the Dragon Child to the ground arms lock.

She was rolled on her back then stomach as she has her arm twitching behind. "Astrid was already using force! Astrid is like those other bullies Fang and also a dummy!"

Stoick and Gobber looked at each other what she meant while continuing to watch them fight.

Astrid managed to get her arm loose and pinned Fang to the ground holding her arms above her and legs holding her legs.

"I am _not_ like them! The only one who is dumb is you thinking I am like them!"

Astrid was tossed and tackled to the ground holding Fang's arms. "Astrid _is_ like those Viking! Astrid doesn't understand Fang's feeling, only bullying and trying to pick a fight!" Fang said struggling.

She watched her roll to her left and now the ground struggling to launch a punch.

"What does that mean?! Doesn't understand your feeling?! How am I _suppose_ understand _your_ feeling from what you did in the bakery?! How could I understand from that?!"

Fang gasped for a moment to hear Astrid thought she destroy the inside of the bakery. That wasn't her, she was scared and surprise from a small exploration out of nowhere.

She began growling in anger while head butting her on the head. She then tackled her to the ground while they punching and kicking each other rolling around.

"Hoo! Go Astrid! Beat that freak to the ground!" a voice was heard from the distance.

Stoick and Gobber turned to see Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, standing the direction where the bakery is. They noticed Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut eating some bread in their hand.

They knew they notice some of breads are missing from the bakery. They wondered did they, minus Fishlegs, do something to do with the destruction just now.

Hiccup then showed up by his father seeing the fight between Astrid and Fang. He didn't leave his sight of the fight as he told to his father of this.

"Did Fang just destroy something this time?"

"Maybe."

"And did Astrid just found her?"

"Yep."

Hiccup understood the solution continuing watching the fight.

Astrid pressed Fang's head to the ground while pressing her back also. Fang escaped and pinned Astrid to the ground harder.

Fang locked Astrid's right arm and left leg while pulling them giving pain to Astrid's arm and leg.

Stoick had enough of this fight and turned to Astrid's father, Alerk Hofferson, as they walked up to the two girls.

While Astrid gave Fang a head lock, she felt she was pull away from Fang and saw Fang was pull as well. She looked up to see her father grabbed her while Stoick grabbed Fang by the two leather bands on her body.

Fang wore the same clothes design like Hiccup and Astrid together. However with both design together, she has different design and color.

She has the same shirt design like Hiccup, but mostly from Astrid, sleeveless, black color, brown leather pants, no boots, brown leather belt with Deadly Nadder symbol in the middle, and two brown leather bands crossing as an X, with a loop at the back, on her body. Her brown hair is braid like Astrid, but thinner and longer.

Fang growled at Stoick glaring anger. "Put Fang down!" she demanded.

Stoick shook his head and walked off to Fang's _house_ while Alerk took Astrid somewhere to have a _lecture_.

The twined looked at each other grinning as they laughed at them. Soon, they, and Snotlout, saw Gobber in front of them narrowing his eyes of suspense.

"Fishlegs. Do you mind to leave us alone for a moment?" Gobber asked nicely.

Fishlegs knew his look and it mean serious business as he left leaving them alone with him.

Gobber turned to them narrowing his eyes. "So tell me…" he tapped his hand and interchangeable hand together. "Where were you three during the destruction in the bakery?" he asked nicely.

They gulped knowing they are in a world of trouble.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at Snotlout showing it was his idea while Gobber gave the looking knowing one thing.

They are totally busted.

_- Midnight -_

Every Viking headed inside their home for tomorrow and new adventure against the dragon.

As the guard fallen asleep failing to stand guard, Astrid sneaked through him walking toward Fang's _home_.

Fang laid on a stack of hay chain to the wall while she stared at the floor couldn't sleep. She had to stay in the cell for two days with minimum meals, no release till the punishment is over, and no visitor from anyone.

She sighed twitching her fingers on the floor as she smelled a familiar scent.

Looking up, Astrid laid on the door smiling. "Hey." Astrid replied titling her head.

No answer.

Fang turned back staring at the floor with another sigh.

Astrid knew the problem and started to try to Fang back to herself again.

"Look. About the incident… I didn't mean what I said. I was just annoyance how you let your anger out at someone _who_ doesn't deserve it."

Astrid rubbed her neck calming down. "You can just let out your anger on Snotlout and the twins whose pick on you and gotten you like this." She said with an objective.

Fang looked up surprise how she knew what happen this morning. "Astrid knew…" she didn't finish the sentence when the Viking nodded smiling.

"I know you Fang since we were kids. If you'll sudden make destruction in the village, that only mean Snotlout and the twins are involve in it."

Fang smiled slightly while Astrid smiled as they haven't spoken for a while. Fang stood on all four and charged forward showing boredom right now.

Without them knowing, the sound of the chain pulling woke the guard getting battle ready of something while the chief noticed his sudden battle stance.

Astrid rose an eyebrow shaking her head amuse. "You think you are _so_ funny do you?" she asked resting her elbow on the door bar and her head on her hand.

Fang stuck her tongue showing careless interesting of her comment. She made her starting to be annoyance while laughing.

"Oh… you want a fight, huh?" she growled showing her challenge. "Once you are out of your punishment, we will see who is better in this war. Me verses the Dragon Child." Astrid showed her stance.

Fang followed up with her stance crouching on all four growling. "Fang will win." She said with a challenging tone in her voice.

"Oh really? Let's see before…" Astrid was interrupted from behind.

"Before what Astrid?" the girls stunned from the familiar voice then slowly turned to the voice.

Stoick, Gobber, and the guard stood giving the look while Alerk came from behind giving Astrid the stare.

"Hey, dad? What's going on? Wonderful night huh?" Astrid tried to get her father on his good side while Fang lowered her head in shame.

She got her in trouble again.

Alerk raised an eyebrow more. "Astrid. How many times I had to tell you? You can't visit her when she is on punishment. _You_ know that." He said strict on his daughter.

He watched her rolling her eyes annoyance. "Why? The chief came in here and "_visit_" her when she is on punishment." The chief joined in the lecture.

"I only come in here to check up on her as a chief and just to talk to her why she causes destruction in the village. That is two different things."

"Well, I am, too. Instead of talking, I just observe what happen and take a guess what really happen. That how she calms down and listens."

Fang looked up surprise to hear how Astrid knows what _really_ happen through all those anger.

She really does understand her feeling.

She smiled wide lifting up her head as she continued listening.

"I know, Astrid. I know. But, you need to understand that I am your father and I'm worry for your safety, I will use all my strength to protect my family from danger." He gave his daughter the stare of the father.

Family? Fang glanced at the floor feeling _really_ gloom hearing the word "family". Her families are dead and now don't have anyone in the world.

She is alone.

Astrid groaned irritated of the solution. "I know! I know! I know! But what about Fang?!" she glared at her father and everyone around them.

Fang glanced up surprise to hear Astrid mention family about her. Her eyes widen joy to hear someone really want Fang to know she isn't alone in Berk.

"_We_ all have families and generations here! What about _Fang…_ she doesn't have a human families or dragon families here and anywhere else. No matter what happen to her, where she goes, or what take her from here, she _doesn't_ have _anyone_ there for her."

Astrid cried one tear. "She is all alone."

The adult looked at each other thinking what she just said while the Dragon Child walked up to the door trying to get to the young Viking.

Astrid bended on her knee grabbing the door smiling to Fang, Fang smiled wide with joys and wants to hug her with a big pounce.

Stoick sighed rubbing the back of his neck then bending down to Astrid's level. He grabbed her shoulder patting couple of time.

"I may not know how she feel and behavior, but only you do Astrid." He smiled slightly and she looked up.

"However the rules still stand, you cannot visit Fang with the rules in tack. It will never be removed till I said it is."

"I'm sorry."

Astrid clutched the bars in anger of this. She knew this is unfair, but it is to help Fang to learn to control her anger a little, this must be done.

She relaxed her tense and nodded understanding.

"Come on, go home and sleep." He left leaving with the other to give her the _last_ minute of visit.

Saying her good night, Astrid reached her hand to pat Fang's head softly. "You have a good sleep. _I will try to sneak inside again_." She whispered smiling.

Fang chuckled underneath her breathe while she watched her leaving with a smile. She walked over to the hay stack and lay down in a circle.

She felt really calm and joys inside as she fallen to sleep with a smile on her face.

Outside the building, Alerk grabbed Astrid by the arm and looked straight into her eye.

He glared _very _serious in his eyes.. "I don't want you try and sneak in again. _I_ will stand guard to make sure _you_ don't come in." he sounded furious.

Astrid was about to argue to her father when she saw his glare that he isn't joking. Taking her arm out his grip, she stumped toward the house grumbling.

Alerk scratched his of irritating of his daughter that she is the same like him and her mother when they were her age.

Stoick and Gobber looked at each other thinking about them that they have in common.

Anger issue. Like father and daughter.

_- Two Days Later -_

Fang was released after the punishment due and heard Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut was on punished for three days working with their family till the day is over.

Stoick told Hiccup to watch Fang wherever she goes and don't lose her. He doesn't want her to cause trouble.

Right now, Hiccup is at the Blacksmith helping Gobber making more weapons during the past two days of the dragons' raid.

Fang hanged on top of the roof sleeping the afternoon off.

Hiccup removed the cup of hot lava out the stove and poured into the case. Gobber hammered the case in half relieving a sword.

Hiccup tossed the one of the tongs to Gobber, who caught it with his hand and took out the hot made sword.

He rushed over with both gloves on to flip the sword hammering the sword straighten it in perfect shape.

"So…" Gobber broke the silent. "Where is that child gone to?" he asked hammering.

"Oh, she is at top sleeping." Hiccup replied trying not to get burn or stab by the sword.

Gobber nodded understanding as he rested his arm while Hiccup brought the blade to the stove.

Hiccup squeezed the bellows heating the blade to strength it. He watched his mentor walks outside to see Fang like a lazy dragon bored to death.

He gave the last check and headed inside to start hammering. "Today is the last day for their punishment is over." He said looking up.

"That… perfect." Hiccup said sarcastic. "With them out, they will cause Fang more trouble than usual.

"Eh, not this time. She will be with you _all_ the times, remember?" Gobber said remembering what Stoick told him and his son.

"Oh, yeah."

Hiccup grabbed the sword to the stove again and heated the blade strength it more. Soon, he saw Astrid coming over to pick up Fang.

He started to be goofy seeing the girl he likes. "Hey, Astrid. Hey, Astrid. Hey, Astrid." He greeted her smiling.

Astrid give Hiccup a straight look of not interest on her face. "Where's Fang?" she asked holding her ax on her shoulder.

They heard a growl of yawning then looked up to see the dust following down bit by bit.

"Fang." Astrid called and heard a leap off the roof.

Turning outside the shop, they saw Fang landing on all four fully awake from her nap.

Fang looked at them joy to see Astrid is here to pick her up. She watched her coming out the shop to take her with her to the forest.

Waving goodbye to Hiccup and following barely on her feet, Hiccup waved goodbye as well then sighed fail again to get Astrid attention.

Gobber walked over to Hiccup seeing the girl he likes walk off being dump like that. He chuckled patting his back then left him leaving one comment to him.

"She will get use to you sooner than later." Hiccup looked at him giving a disapprove look of guide-ness to love.

He turned and watched them entering into the forest as he continued helping Gobber with the weapons.

* * *

_This is the end and finish chapter I of _**Dragon Child**_. The next chapter will be up and if you want to read any of my stories, there is _**Tigress Deep Memory**_ if there some fan of __Kung Fu Panda.__ Please leave a comment_

**_Notes:_**

_I did a drawing of Fang, with claws, wings, dragons eyes, tail. her clothes is till the same just add those to look awesome. my account in deviantart is  
_**TenTenfan1**. i will have the drawing up sooner


End file.
